Fiona is Sick
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: What happens when the trigger happy Fiona gets sick? And how sick is she?


In my four inch heels and ran across Miami to get back to the loft. I already felt like crap. Have all day. I am at the point of tears now, but I put on a happy face and ignored my pain. I walked in and of course Michael was already there. He got to drive here. "Didn't think that I wanted a ride did you Michael?" I questioned him sitting down on the bed and lost my shoes in an instant.

He shrugged, "I figured that you would have called a taxi or something. Not actually run across town." he commented. As usual he is preoccupied with something. He has a case file in front of him and is content on studying it.

"I don't have any cash with me. Any way's I am tired so I am going to take a nap." I stated stripping down to my underwear and getting under the covers where I quickly fell into a deep sleep. I didn't dream about anything, I just crashed. I didn't even care about the fact that yet again Michael is more interested in old case files than me.

* * *

><p>When I awoke Nate and Sam where there, me not wanting to talk to either of them just laid there quietly… until the pains in my side started in intensify. I squeezed the pillow until my knuckles turned white. Finally I had to get up. "Hmm, sleeping beauty decide to wake up? You've been asleep for over three hours." Sam teased me, but behind the tease there was a little bit of concern in his voice. I never take naps, let alone three hour naps.<p>

Rolling my eyes at him, I didn't comment like I usually would, I just picked up my clothes and went to the bathroom. I put on my clothes and started looking for the aspirin, and to my luck we didn't have any, we've really never needed any. I cursed under my breath, knowing that Michael doesn't like to take meds. So I walked back out and got a beer from the refrigerator and took three big gulps and drank over half of the bottle with those three gulps. "Someone's thirsty." Sam said, trying his best to get on my nerves. Right now I really with that he would leave me alone.

"Well you would be to if you ran across Miami in heel's today." I commented walking to the stairs, where I would go up to look for the blessed aspirin. The pain feels like I'm being stabbed, but only worse. I've been stabbed so I know what that really feels like, and it isn't pleasant, but at the moment I'd take that over what I'm feeling right now, I'd take anything over this right now.

With no luck I sat down on the couch and tried to compose myself before walking back down. When I finally did they all stared at me, "You alright Fi?" Michael asked me, wondering why I was acting so weird, I didn't even take the chance to make fun of Sam when I woke up. It probably didn't help the fact that I am not pitch white.

"I'm fine." I reassured him putting on my best fake smile. Walking back to the bed I got my computer and started researching my symptoms, because it isn't just every day that me Fiona Glenanne feels sick, especially for this long. I am really not like this.

Nate took a swig of his beer and looked at me, "Looks like you're concentrating on something, anything we should know about?" he asked me. Getting up and throwing away his empty beer bottle and walking over to me, deciding to be nosy. I also don't like that either, I really want to be left alone, but I guess that is too much to ask when I'm in a room full of annoying boys.

Closing the computer before he could get to it, I could see his face fall. "What you don't want me to see what you were looking at?" he asked me in an accusing voice. What he thinks I'm looking at I honestly don't know or care.

Getting up I put the computer away, "No, Nate. I don't want you to know what I'm looking at. It's for me to know and for you to wonder, and never fined out. It's one of those things that is supposed to keep you up at night wondering about." I said smugly and walked to the balcony to which I sat down to where they couldn't see my and I curled into a ball trying to make the pain go away. It is so persistent, it won't leave me alone.

* * *

><p>Michael walked into me like this, "Fi? What's wrong. And don't just say you're fine I know you, you are not fine. Talk to me." he urged sitting down next to me and rubbing my back. It didn't help, but I also didn't want him to stop, he is the only person I want within five miles of me. He is the only person that can make me feel better….<p>

"There isn't anything to talk about. According to the time that it took you to come out here I'm sure you've seen the history in my computer, I'm sick. I don't feel well, and I don't like the fact that I don't feel well." I stated icily, I'm also kind of annoyed that he hadn't noticed sooner.

He laughed at me, "No one does, but I think that we need to take you to the hospital, I think you have an infected appendix, and that is nothing to be taken lightly. It could slowly and painfully kill you." he informed me taking my hand.

"So does a bullet, but you don't you don't see me shooting myself." I commented to his remark. Resting my head on his shoulder, not wanting to move. I don't even think I have the strength to move at the moment. The pain is that bad.

He continued to rub my back, "Come on Fi. Let me take you to the hospital. They will be albe to make you feel better, all I'm able to do is give you some beer and hope for the best. I think it'd be smarter to let someone who knows what their doing take care of you.

I got up with him and put on my best face and walked back inside after feebly agreeing. "We're going shopping." I informed them casually picking up a bag. It isn't my good hand bag I might add, my good one was shot, by who? I don't know but I wish I did. They would have it coming for them, but this is the bag where I keep the essentials, and I'm sure that Sam and nate noted witch bag that I took.

* * *

><p>Michael took me to his Charger and we headed to the closest hospital. In my bag I have all of the essentials for a fake ID to be able to be treated. I've got a fake divers license, social security card, you name it I've most likely have it. We parked and the pain in my side made it to where I couldn't stand up, so Michael carried me inside.<p>

He carried me inside and they assessed me to see how bad I was. They sent me right back to a room to see the doctor. I kept a hold on Michael's hand the whole time. He is giving me attention, and I am going to take all of the attention I can get from him, it isn't every day that he's this attentive to me.

* * *

><p>They ended up doing an emergency appendectomy, but before they took me into surgery I made Michael promise that he wouldn't tell anybody or I would get up out of bed and kick his ass. I've done it before and we all know that I'm not afraid to do it again.<p>

When I woke up much to my annoyance his mother was there. So was Sam and Nate. "Ok this is pointless." I commented attempting to get out of bed, but it hurt to move, but I am annoyed enough that I could honestly care less.

Michael got up out of his seat. "Sure it is. Now you just need to stay still for the next few days so you don't pull out any of your stitches. I know if we take you home within ten minutes they'd be out." he stated pushing me back into bed- much to my displeasure.

"Well as soon as I get out of here I am as sure as hell going to kick your ass. You promised." I stated noting everyone that's in there. Why did he have to go against my withes? It's the least he could do for me.

Then I looked closer at their faces. They're all tired, and almost worried. "Fi, you been out for three day's. Because of the surgery you got even sicker than you already were. Fi, honestly, you're very lucky to be alive, and I'm just fine with you doing what ever you want to Michael, but wait until you've recovered before you do anything drastic." Madeline ordered me.

I didn't dare say anything after that, looks like she's the one in charge here. So I laid back and let them wait on me hand and foot. Yes, I do feel bad, but I really don't think staying in the hospital is necessary. I'm driving everyone crazy getting up and doing as I please, but I've made it clear that I can check myself out of there anytime that I want. They know I'm only staying for their sake, and they also know not to annoy me. I am the explosive trigger happy one.

* * *

><p>They finally released me from the hospital and Michael took me back to the loft against Madeline's wishes, but I was thankful that he was taking me home. "Alright Fi, it's time to take your medicine." Michael informed me after I woke up from a nice long peaceful nap.<p>

I scoffed at the medicine put in front of me. "I'm not going to take that stuff. I don't need that stuff. The only reason why I took it at the hospital is because your mother would throw a fot it I didn't." I stated with my mind made up.

He nodded his head knowing where I was coming for because he'd been there himself. "Alight but if you need them you make sure and take them. It doesn't make you weak. Remember that, alright?" he said placing the bottle on the counter and coming to sit next to me. "So are you ready to kick my ass now?" he asked my with a teasing look on his face.

Laughing I sat up and gave him a kiss. "Oh you have it coming to you now." I said continuing to kiss him. We went on like that until I fell back asleep. It was a peaceful sleep that felt great with Michael by my side.

* * *

><p>AN I hope that you liked it! Make sure and review and tell me what you think!


End file.
